Klamkabot
Klamkabot is a character in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. He is the first generation of Power Spheres. Biography Early Life Klamkabot was amongst the first generation of Power Spheres ever created, being gifted with the incredible power of Teleportation. However, like all Power Spheres, his powers were sought out for nefarious purposes and using his power, he teleports a majority of Power Spheres away, trying to protect them from the wrong hands. He himself was forced to constantly flee and protect himself from the greedy hands of the hunters. ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie'' Klamkabot is chased and captured by the Tengkotak at the beginning of the movie. He manages to escape by teleporting himself and the Floating Island to Earth. There, he tries to teleport Ochobot, the ninth generation of Power Sphere to the Floating Island but is interrupted by BoBoiBoy. The next day, the Tengkotak arrives on Earth and captures Ochobot to use him to track down Klamkabot's location. When Ochobot was sent to the Floating Island, he is employed by Yoyo Oo to search for Klamkabot, who is hiding in the caves. Klamkabot sees Ochobot and attacks him, making Yoyo Oo to lose signal of him, and so does BoBoiBoy. When BoBoiBoy and his friends manage to find Ochobot, they see Klamkabot is doing something painful to Ochobot. BoBoiBoy attacks Klamkabot, but Ochobot stops him. Ochobot then convinces Klamkabot to tell his plight to BoBoiBoy and his friends so they can understand the situation. Despite reluctant, Klamkabot tells them that he is the first generation of Power Spheres--unlike Ochobot who is the ninth generation--and only possesses one power: Teleportation powers. He reveals that he came to Earth to escape from the Tengkotak, and he asks Ochobot to help him because he needs to make sure the teleportation power does not fall into the wrong hands as the Tengkotak wants it for their evil purposes. He shows the heroes holograms of the Tengkotak conquering planets and their members. He states that they need to go to the Power Sphere Lab to upgrade Ochobot. Upon the interference of Bora Ra and Gaga Naz, BoBoiBoy and his friends escape, including Klamkabot himself. As Klamkabot carries the heroes in a box to the Power Sphere Lab, Bora Ra and Gaga Naz attack them. He throws the heroes onto a platform to save them from being crushed and tells Ochobot not to forget his mission. He manages to survive, but he is injured. He is then captured by Bora Ra and was tortured by Yoyo Oo to obtain his teleportation powers. Since he refuses, under the command of Bora Ra, Yoyo Oo forcefully extracts the teleportation powers from him. However, it is then revealed that the extraction container is empty. Yoyo Oo realizes that he has given the teleportation powers to Ochobot. In an attempt to save him, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe, BoBoiBoy and his friends make a plan so Ochobot can teleport all of them to safety, but Kiki Ta foils the plan. Bora Ra extracts the teleportation powers from Ochobot forcefully and uses it against the heroes. Near the end of the movie, it is revealed that Ochobot was still alive and that Klamkabot has gifted Ochobot with the last of his resources, ultimately killing himself. Through a hologram, he acknowledges BoBoiBoy as someone powerful enough to protect the power of teleportation and has a peaceful passing. ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy Klamkabot was only seen in the flashback in the prologue of ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy. Skills and Abilities Abilities Being a special kind of power sphere, Klamkabot does not need to give his powers to anyone to use teleportation, instead, he is able to use the teleportation ability himself to assist others. He is shown to be powerful enough to teleport an entire floating island onto Earth in hopes of contacting Ochobot. He later has Ochobot inherit his abilities, hopefully, to make him flee and to protect the power from the wrong hands. By his death, Klamkabot has become a normal robot. Trivia *Klamkabot's background was revealed in BoBoiBoy: The Movie Comic Book Adaptation: **Klamkabot and the Floating Island are created by the Kubulus to defeat the evil aliens who conquered their planet Ata Ta Tiga. Upon his success, the later generations of Power Spheres are created. ** However, he and the Power Spheres rebel against the Kubulus when they start to reprogram some Power Spheres to conquer other planets across the galaxy. ***This is part of the preamble in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. **He then uses his teleportation powers to teleport the remaining Power Spheres who survived the attacks from the Kubulus across the galaxy. He then teleports himself and the Floating Island away, and he vows that he will make sure none of the Power Spheres will fall into their wrong hands. *Klamkabot's name also can be considered a pun on Malaysian's word "kelam-kabut" which means "hectic". *Klamkabot could not be fixed because most of the tech from The Floating Island are already inactive for so long that they are broken. *Klamkabot is the only character who commited suicide by giving his last power to Ochobot in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Gallery See Also ms:Klamkabot id:Klamkabot tl:Klamkabot Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Power Spheres Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dead Characters